Bi-Han/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Noob Saibot's origins are unknown, but he is likely a revenant: a fallen warrior resurrected by the Netherrealm sorcerer Quan Chi to fulfill a dark objective. Noob has been assigned to aid Shao Kahn in his acquisition of Earthrealm. A faithful servant and a recent addition to the Brotherhood of Shadow, he will obey his master, Quan Chi, and complete his mission. But he is biding his time. Noob Saibot has a dark objective of his own." '' Storyline As Sub-Zero, Bi-Han entered the ''Mortal Kombat tournament along with his fellow Lin Kuei, Sektor and Cyrax, to fight for Outworld. He fought against Sonya Blade in Goro's Lair on orders by Shang Tsung, but was defeated. Later in the tournament, he was confronted by Scorpion, who wished to kill him. Taking their battle to the Netherrealm, Scorpion and Bi-Han fought, with Scorpion emerging victorious. Due to an agreement with Raiden, Scorpion decided to spare Bi-Han. Quan Chi, however, managed to change Scorpion's mind by showing him illusions of the Shirai Ryu massacre, as well as that of Scorpion's wife and son, all at the hands of Sub-Zero. Consumed by rage, Scorpion killed Bi-Han, despite Bi-Han's claims of not having any knowledge of the events. Scorpion brought Bi-Han's spine and skull ripped from his mortal body to Earthrealm, and let it crash to the ground in front of Raiden and the other kombatants. Later on, Bi-Han was resurrected as Noob Saibot, and became a servant of Quan Chi. Noob Saibot traveled with Quan Chi to Jade's Desert where he witnessed Quan Chi resurrect Sindel. The first Earthrealm warriors to encounter him in his new form were Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Noob was bested by Kung Lao, who then questioned his identity, claiming he has a familiar presence. However, Noob escaped while Kung Lao fought Goro. Both Noob and Mileena attempted to defeat Kabal as he tried to escape from Outworld. However, they were both unsuccessful. Noob was later seen to be assisting Quan Chi in casting a spell to create a massive Soulnado. However, once his younger brother Kuai Liang (now in automated form) was spotted by Quan Chi, he left his work to challenge him, having been warned by Kano that Kuai Liang was a traitor. He revealed his identity to his younger brother, telling him that he was not worthy of the name Sub-Zero, a name that was once his. They soon engaged in kombat, where Noob Saibot was bested by Kuai Liang, who after the conflict claimed that Noob was right; they were no longer family. Soon after his fight with Sub-Zero, Noob was seemingly killed by Nightwolf when he kicked him into the Soulnado, destroying the unearthly whirlwind and Noob at the same time. Ending *thumb|200px|rightMortal Kombat (2011): "Quan Chi should never have resurrected Noob Saibot. Nor should he have enhanced his power to defeat Shao Kahn. The revenant he created had broken free of his control. Noob had secretly formed an "understanding" with a cleric from the realm of Chaos and opened for him a portal to the Netherrealm. Shinnok, Quan Chi and the Brotherhood of Shadow were unprepared as the forces of Chaos overwhelmed them, leaving the Underworld severely weakened. Satisfied with his work, the cleric, Havik, returned to the realm of Chaos. Noob Saibot remained to seize control of the Netherrealm." Character Relationships As Elder Sub-Zero *He and his brother Kuai Liang were abducted by the Lin Kuei when they were children and they were raised to serve them. *Entered the Mortal Kombat tournament along with Cyrax and Sektor on the side of Shang Tsung. *Defeated by Sonya Blade who was trying to rescue Jax Briggs. *Transported to the netherrealm by Scorpion and challenged by him to Mortal Kombat. *Killed by Scorpion, who was manipulated by Quan Chi into believing Sub-Zero was responsible for the death of his wife, child and clan. As Noob Saibot *Resurrected by Quan Chi as a wraith to serve him. *Defeated by Kung Lao. *Defeated along with Mileena by Kabal. *Given unknown orders by Sektor during the invasion on Earthrealm. *Warned by Kano of Kuai Liang's treachery. *Was encountered by his brother Kuai Liang (now Cyber Sub-Zero), the two fought, with his brother emerging victorious. *Thrown into the Soulnado by Nightwolf, which seemed to dissolve his body before disappearing. Gallery Cyrax, Sub-Zero and Sektor.JPG|Bi-Han, The Elder Sub-Zero, with Sektor and Cyrax Originalsub.jpg|Bi-Han faces Sonya Blade Raiden's vision of Noob Saibot.JPG|Raiden's vision of Noob Saibot DyingSub.jpg|Bi-Han before Scorpion kills him Noob in the Evil Tower.JPG|Noob Saibot just before he confronted Kung Lao Noob defeated.JPG|Noob defeated by Kung Lao Noob sees Kabal.JPG|Noob sees Kabal going for the emperor Noob faces Kabal.JPG|Kabal faces Noob Saibot and Mileena Quan Chi and Noob Saibot in Jade's Desert.JPG|Quan Chi and Noob Saibot in Jade's Desert Noob Saibot watches the ressurection of Sindel.JPG|Noob Saibot watches the resurrection of Sindel Noob in the Graveyard with Quan Chi.JPG|Noob helping Quan Chi to create the Soulnado Noob and Quan Chi.JPG|Noob just before he goes off against his brother Noob vs Sub-Zero.JPG|Noob Saibot faces Cyber Sub-Zero Noob_Mask(MK2011).png|Noob Saibot relinquishes his ties with his brother Noob vs Nightwolf.PNG|Nightwolf and Noob Saibot fighting right next to the Soulnado Noob is destroyed by the soulnado.JPG|Noob is seemingly destroyed by the Soulnado Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline